Cold Fire
by CultOfStrawberry
Summary: When Katara is chased by the Pirates she stole the scroll from, Zuko does more than just save her from them... First story in the Cold Fire trilogy
1. Chapter 1

Cold Fire

Chapter I

This is my first ever Avatar: The Last Airbender fic, and was originally published back in May of 2005. Has it really been that long? Wow! Well, in the years since this was originally published, I have come a long way in writing. Lots of people loved the Cold Fire trilogy, and I was happy with it too, but back then I was a n00b. No, don't argue with me. I'm my own worst critic and if I say I was a n00b, then I was one. Since then I have edited and polished this work, cutting a couple of parts, adding a few, tweaking here and there. I am much, much more satisfied with the final product than I was with the original version. And I hope you enjoy it too!

I would like to thank Lani, who did a incredible job beta'ing for me for this final version of Cold Fire near the end of 2009. Her help with my novel was so wonderful and since she liked Avatar, I asked if she might beta this for me after I did my own edits. To my delight, she agreed, and pointed out the few mistakes that made it under my radar. Thanks, Lani! :)

The release date of this story is no coincidence. As I move into the next phase of my life, I have decided that even though I will be focusing on my original works, that did not mean my old fanfictions cannot be improved upon. So while I write my novels, I am going back to each and every one of my fanfiction and editing/revising as needed so that they will be tight, solid, enjoyable stories for my fans to enjoy. After all, with all the experience and insight I gained, I have no reason to not improve upon my old works while ushering in the new. So to a new decade And this story, Cold Fire, is the first of my old fanfics to get a much-needed polishing. This has been in the works for a while and I have already started editing most of my fanfics, actually, but I decided to make the announcement on the first day of this new decade because... well, because it seemed like a good time. What better time to announce such a exciting event than the dawn of a new decade? So here's to 2010!

This story is set during A:TLA episode 09, 'The Waterbending Scroll', when Katara is being held hostage by Zuko. (ahh, the episode that launched the glorious Zutara ship) Comments and reviews are appreciated and you can always email me at regina_noctem at . ^^

Disclaimer…Yeah. Avatar is not mine. I claim no ownership of the characters and universe created by Mike DiMartino and Brian Koneitzko, I make no profit, etcetera, etcetera.

o0o0o0o

Well, at least Zuko had saved her from the pirates, Katara thought bitterly as she wiggled against her binds, trying to get free. Who knew what the band of pirates would have done to her had they been able to get their hands on her. But that didn't mean she was any safer in the hands of the Fire Nation. She strained against her bonds with increasing frustration, wanting to be anywhere but here..As she processed all that had happened, she thought that the fact that Zuko saved her was a cold comfort indeed. Was she better off with the pirates, or had she gone from the proverbial frying pan into the fire?

They were now alone and Katara stared at the Fire Nation prince silently. His feet made their way across the dirt, back and forth slowly several times before he looked back at her.

The necklace in his hand gave out a sudden glint in the moonlight and she sighed softly. She had been so close to it before, when he had held it to her neck tantalizingly…

"Please…give me the necklace." she said softly. "It means a lot to me."

"Let's talk, Waterbender." Zuko replied, walking towards her until he was just a foot from her. She could barely see his features, but he could see her own, the moonlight giving her blue eyes an almost metallic sheen.

"I'm not giving you the Avatar!" she replied hotly. The scarred Firebender stared back at her, his lips set in a tight line.

"I didn't think you'd say you would. You're…a strong woman. It's too bad you're not a Firebender." he replied calmly, his tone unreadable.

"Ugh. And be a bully?" she replied hotly. Everyone else hated Fire Nation, and she certainly was no exception, not after what had happened to her mother. After a hundred years of fighting, intimidation, conquest, and subjugation, what else could the Fire Nation expect? What did Prince of the Fire Nation think he would get from her?

"We…are the fire, burning hot, consuming. It is our destiny to be the greatest nation in the world." The scarred boy sounded as if he was reciting something that had been drilled into his head for years. Unbeknownst to the Waterbender, she had come to a very accurate conclusion.

"And what happens when the fire consumes all? It burns out." Katara replied.

Zuko fell into a thoughtful silence as he stared at her, pondering her words. The azure-eyed girl simply stared back at him.

"Strong. And intelligent." Zuko said, finally breaking the silence. She eyed him warily, wondering what he would do next. She knew he was not stupid. Was he trying…some sort of new ploy? His tone was as unreadable as before, lacking admiration or sarcasm. Well, she would not play along with it!

She blinked as he went around her, undoing her binds. His hand formed an iron grip around her upper arm.

"My men are still around even if you can't see them. Remember that I am a warrior, and a skilled Firebender." he hissed softly, "So I would advise not making any attempts to escape."

"What are you doing to me?"

"I want to talk." he replied with an expressionless face as he led her onto the small metal boat anchored at the riverbank.

"Why…why are you taking me on the boat? Can't we talk out here?" she asked, planting her feet firmly on the ground before the plank that led to the vessel. The guards had been a distance away from the tree she had been tied to, so they could have carried out a conversation in private with no problem at all. The Prince gave out a soft growl, tugging at her arm sharply and she tugged right back, trying to get free of his grip despite his threat.

"Cooperate, and you will get out of this unharmed." he said. She gulped and her feet set into motion as his grip tightened even more. Zuko narrowed his eyes and yanked on her arm sharply and she bit back a cry as she stumbled forward.

Her nervousness increased as she was led into the cabin of the boat, and a door closed behind her. The hand let go of her arm and she whipped around. A sudden flare from Zuko's hand sealed the door via a lock that used Firebending as an trigger mechanism, and she moaned softly in disappointment. There were no other doors. The room was dark and she could not make anything out until the lamps suddenly came to life with a thin stream of flame. She gasped softly, jumping back and feeling her body come into contact with her captor's.

Zuko simply smirked, placing hand on her shoulder. She flinched as she felt it and he let go albeit slowly, letting his hand slide down her shoulder before breaking contact.

"Sit." Zuko commanded, waving his arm and she noticed the furniture. There was a plain wooden stool, matching the sparseness of the room in its furnishings. There was a mat in the corner with a gray blanket, as well as a small table and another stool in the corner. On the wall opposite the door was a plain wall hanging, the black three-pronged Fire Nation symbol against a red background, making for rather austere surroundings. Katara honestly wouldn't have expected any more from a small boat like this, remembering the much larger and more impressive ships the Fire Nation manufactured..

Katara kept her eyes on him the whole time as she slid over to the chair, sitting down but remaining on alert, ready to bolt or attack at any given moment. What was he up to? Of course, he wanted the Avatar, but how was he going about it? She glanced at his scarred visage, wondering how he had earned such a mark. If he tried to torture or even _burn_ her...

Zuko pulled up the other stool, positioning it so when he sat down they were directly face to face. He pulled the necklace out of his belt and looked at it thoughtfully.

"Please…give it back to me." Katara asked softly, reaching out for it. It was suddenly pulled back and tucked out of sight. He looked at her with a smirk of superiority, like a schoolyard bully keeping a prized possession out of reach of a smaller child.

"It belonged to my mother. It's…all I have left of her. It means so much to me." she said with a soft whimper, fighting back tears. She blinked a few times while taking a deep breath, and the tears went back to where they had come from. The scarred boy stared at her, slight surprise showing in his eyes before his face softened just a bit. It was just a tiny bit, a slight loosening of the lips, a minute widening of the eyes, but she had seen it. She could almost swear that she had seen a flicker of… _understanding_ in his dark saffron-colored eyes.

"One never realizes just how much a mother is valued…until she is lost." he said simply, offering her no further explanation. He sat back, crossing his arms as he stared at her with half-lidded eyes.

"What do you want?" she asked, trying not to get hysterical, "What am I doing here? If you think you're going to make me give up the…"

He closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, as if a headache had suddenly come onto him. Katara fell silent, sensing it was better to not provoke him. After all, she was locked in here and there were no sources of water around. Her heart thudded in her chest as she studied him. He didn't look like much of a Prince, scarred as he was, looking not much older than her, clad in armor rather than Imperial robes. Still, he held an air of confidence and superiority. He knew his strength.

It was no wonder Fire Nation was so powerful. The other nations…they needed substance to work their bending talents. Earth, Air, Water…if there was nothing to work with, then one may as well have not been a Bender. But the Firebenders…they could pull fire out of thin air.

"I must restore my honor and my birthright. And so I must hunt the Avatar. It is my duty." he said matter-of-factly

"Oh."

"Of course, it'd just be easier for you to hand him over to me. You would be rewarded and kept safe for your cooperation – you have my word, Waterbender…"

"No."

"I thought as much."

"So…you're using me to…"

"Yes. But that's not why you're here." Zuko replied. Katara tilted her head to one side, glancing at him with curiosity.

"But…"

"Hush." The Fire Prince whispered softly, getting up from his chair and walking around her, trailing his fingers along her shoulder. She blushed furiously. She was young…but not stupid or naïve, and knew that he had a reason for touching her like that.

"Please…don't…"

"Don't what?"

"... Don't hurt me." Katara knew other words for what she suspected he wanted, but she had no wish to articulate the possibility with such words.

"I don't have…something so _barbaric_ in mind. I don't believe in brutalizing women. It goes against my code of honor."

"Then why am I here?"

"You…you are a flame." he replied in a contemplative tone. she blinked, turning her head to look up at him. His dark gold eyes glinted in the lamplight..

"Me? I…" she furrowed her eyebrows in curiosity and confusion.

"The moths, they come to the flame. I would watch them when I was little, when I was supposed to be in bed. They fluttered around the fire, drawing closer and closer. No matter how hot or dangerous, they kept coming back to it…" he whispered softly, almost as if he was talking to himself. Was this his way of telling her that he was somehow... _attracted_ to her? He couldn't be serious, could he? Did he see her as hot and dangerous? If she hadn't been held prisoner in a Fire Nation boat, she would have laughed.

"But…why me?" she asked softly.

"You know, you'd be an excellent Firebender. Strong. Intelligent. Stubborn. These qualities are prized among Firebenders."

"Are you going to change me into one?" she asked quizzically. Zuko fell silent for a moment before smiling faintly at her, apparently amused.

"If only I could…" Zuko whispered softly as he leaned forward. The dark-skinned girl gasped as she felt lips graze her cheek. She had not realized he was so close… "But that does not mean I cannot enjoy your company."

"No, Zuko…" she said gently, starting to shake her head.

"Sh." the young Firebender hissed softly.

Ever since the exiled Prince of the Fire Nation had first seen her, he had been unable to forget her. He would lay awake in bed at night, holding her necklace. Why? He should be repulsed by a Waterbender, and a peasant on top of that. But he was the moth and she the flame, and the irony was that he himself Bended fire. She really would be an excellent Firebender. Her loyalty to the Avatar, while it frustrated him, also drew a begrudging respect. She understood honor and loyalty.

And her cheek was so soft, softer than he had expected. The softest thing he had ever touched…so far. Fingers replaced lips and his exploring touch gently trailed along the curve of her cheekbone and down her jaw, savoring all that lay under his digits. Soft. Warm. Firm. Sweet. Intoxicating… everything he had imagined… no, _better_.

His fingers slid down her throat to nestle in the curve of her collarbone.

"Mine." Zuko said in a seductive whisper, determined to make his dream reality. Hopefully once that had been accomplished, he would be purged of his desire for her.

"No." Katara replied softly, pulling away, but another hand quickly found its way to her, pressing on her shoulder.

"Yes." Zuko replied with a soft hiss.

"Is this amusing to you?" she snapped back, feeling a bit more courageous now. Both of the hands lifted off her and she blinked as she looked up at him.

"No. I take this seriously." he retorted in a solemn whisper, "I want you."

Katara blinked at this plain statement, shaking her head as he circled around, facing her again, staring down at her. The Fire Prince? Desiring her? Was such a fantastic, unreal idea even possible? Her lips parted, about to protest, when she felt lips not her own press against hers almost violently.

Her first instinct was to shove him away, but she was too stunned to respond immediately. When she finally regained her senses, she found herself responding to the kiss.

o0o0o0o


	2. Chapter 2

**Cold Fire**

Chapter II

o0o0o0o

The kiss was hungry. Passionate and fierce. Katara's eyes widened as she felt teeth on her lower lip. There was just a slight amount of pressure, but no pain.

Blue eyes locked onto amber ones.

Katara blushed furiously as Zuko slowly drew away from her. Why had she not hit him or pushed him away?

She had no response to what he had just done, and stared at him in stunned silence. It was her first kiss. She had imagined it would be sweet and shy, to be shared with the boy or man she would care for, a person who would love her back.

She could still feel the kiss tingling hotly on her lips. Zuko stared at her quietly, an approving glint in his eyes as if she had met whatever expectations he had. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts.

"No more. Please. Just…take me back." she asked softly.

"What? And deny the pleasure?" he asked with a smirk that struck her as predatory. Katara could feel her own body lean back into the chair as if she could disappear and melt into the wood.

Zuko moved in to take another kiss, but this time she was the one to bite his lip, and he recoiled back, hissing softly from the vicious nip.

"Yes." He whispered softly, touching his lip. Katara blinked and stared at him with slight confusion, she had expected to make him angry by biting him. After all, she didn't want to give him _encouragement_, did she?

"Take me back. Now." she demanded in a firm tone, lifting her chin.

"I will take you back…later. But I have waited too long for this. I will not let this opportunity slip between my fingers."

"Don't tell me I'm a so-called conquest." Katara replied acidly, crossing her arms and looking at him with a deadpan glare. How many women had he taken before her? And their first face-to-face hadn't been _that_ long ago; she still remembered his arrival in the village as if it had been yesterday. Zuko smirked at her coldly, although she was not sure if this meant she was right or wrong. Did she even want to know?

Katara quickly looked down. She was so stupid. Stealing the scroll and sneaking out with it…if she had simply left the scroll where it was, she would be safely asleep in her sleeping bag. She wondered if she could manage to steal it from Zuko…

But what other option had she had? All her life, she had wanted to be a Waterbending Master. Knowing she had the talent but no one to teach her was more frustrating than anything else. She had felt alone, an outsider among the people of her village.

She remembered the struggle to teach herself Waterbending. No one around to show her the proper technique, the pose, the tricks…how frustrating it had been, to try to figure out the best ways to do what she wanted, to try to understand the water. Her dreams were filled with water, surrounding her, waiting for her command, only she did not know how to command it. She had always woken up, feeling frustrated.

And she had borne this sometimes burdensome talent she could barely harness silently until Aang had woken up from the iceberg.

"I refuse to be a plaything. Especially to the Prince of the Firebenders…" Katara said darkly. Said Prince simply stared at her for a moment before he turned his back to her, looking off into the darkness and the glow of the lamps. The scroll was tucked neatly under his belt, the whiteness of the parchment standing out against the dark armor at his side. Her hand reached towards it.

He suddenly turned around and saw her with her fingers outstretched to him and couldn't help but smirk again.

"Yes. You are rather desperate for instruction, aren't you? There was no one to teach you in that little village of yours, was there?" he asked, pulling it out of his belt and dangling it in front of her, swinging it out of reach when she almost touched it just as he had done with the necklace. Privately, he didn't blame her, and infact he admired her spirit for stealing from a band of thieves.

"Stop playing games with me, you bastard!" the cerulean-eyed girl snapped, rising off the stool. Her eyes fixed onto his own. The flame from the lamps reflected into his eyes, giving them ruby and gold glints, making him look more predatory.

This effect was disconcerting, but she held her ground.

Zuko could not help but notice the defensive stance. He doubted Katara had had any professional training as a warrior. If that idiot Water Tribe boy that was her companion was representative of the fighting techniques of the Water Tribes then it was no wonder the Fire Nation was so feared. He himself had spent countless hours of training in different fighting styles and with various weapons, and had easily bested the boy when he had come charging at him. The fact that that stupid boomerang had come around to hit him was sheer luck…

He had the teachings of the best tutors at his fingertips, and there was his uncle as well. Why Iroh chose to join him in his exile was beyond him, but even though he would not say – it was very unfitting for a warrior – he cared about his uncle very much despite the times his the elder Prince annoyed him.

"Care to spar with me?" he asked. Katara blinked and eyed him warily.

"No weapons, no bending." he promised.

"How do I know that for sure?"

"Honor." he said simply, "Besides, it wouldn't be a fight to the death. Just sparring."

"With me? Why?"

"Why not?"

The two of them circled each other slowly, and Katara was on edge, expecting the Fire Prince to pounce anytime.

Zuko stepped quietly like a cat as he shifted his weight carefully, his hands up in the air, eyeing his opponent with a smirk. The Waterbender was no refined warrior, but he saw the potential as she did her best to remain alert to her surroundings.

He remembered the lessons from when he was younger; training as a warrior, the grueling sessions, the sometimes overly harsh instructors, the intense mental exercises. They had seemed to be a ordeal sometimes, but they had toughened and sharpened him, like a well-honed blade.

A fist suddenly shot out and Katara barely dodged it, but she could feel the heat near her arm. A few more blows came her way and she was able to dodge them all, by either quick reflexes or instinct or both. She tried to get in a few of her own, but Zuko dodged them easily.

Her fists and feet missed him, but she did manage to come close on a few tries despite her lack of professional training. Her eyes locked on his as she tried to kick him so he would fall over. But he smirked and easily caught her foot, letting it go quickly before she dodged a chop aimed at her hip.

Katara knew that her opponent was a very skilled warrior and she had no chance in a serious fight, so she took the next option, to run. Not that there was much room, but she didn't know what else to do, and she quickly slid under the low table, hoping to distract him and surprise him when he came after her.

Zuko blinked and smirked to himself. This was certainly unexpected and…amusing.

"I wasn't going to hurt you, Waterbender. I keep my word." Zuko said calmly as he approached the table, kneeling beside it. There wasn't much furniture in here, as this was only a small boat, not his ship. If she had ducked under the desk or table in his ship he knew it would have taken more effort to fish her out.

"Come on out. Come here." he said almost gently, but the coaxing tone he tried just did not sound right even to his own ears, and he was answered with silence.

"Very well." he said, sweeping his hand under the table, grabbing her ankle and dragging her out from under. He ignored her yelp of pain and surprise.

"I'm not here to play games with you, Waterbender… Like I said, I'm not interested in hurting you. I want you."

He pulled her to her feet roughly and stared into her eyes. Such blue, the blue of the sky, of the ocean...she was water, personified. The way she moved...like the sinuous meandering of water, lithe and graceful, despite her lack of training in her element.

Zuko pulled her in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around her and keeping her close, savoring the soft sweetness of her lips, her warm and firm curves pressed against his body, though he could not feel as much as he wanted because of his breastplate.

One of his hands went up to her head, caressing her cheek before pressing the back of her head gently to deepen the kiss. The girl offered no protest, he noticed with glee, and he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue between her lips. He had never actually kissed a girl and this was far nicer than he had expected it to be. Her lips were so soft and sweet.

Katara blinked, much too surprised to protest, and let him run his tongue along her teeth and the roof of her mouth, before he pressed his tongue against hers.

The Fire Prince finally pulled away from her slowly and looked down at her. Her kiss had been as refreshing to him as a cool sip of water on a hot day, and he found a certain sort of reassurance in that. Even though he had fantasized about her before, he had never imagined it would be so nice. And he wanted more.

Zuko stared at her, watching with a smirk as she stared at him with a shocked expression on her face, blushing faintly.

She eyed him warily, her eyes flicking in multiple directions. There were a couple of windows but they were covered in thick drapes, and looked small. Hopefully she could fit through one of them?

"Waterbender…" he said softly, moving towards her, very much enjoying her attempts to get away.

"What do you care about me?" she asked, "I'm just a Waterbender, as you keep pointing out."

"You're also full of fire." he observed, the expression on his face strangely blank, as if he was trying to hide his emotions from her.

"If you need someone so bad I'm sure there are nice women in any town that will satisfy your needs. You're a Prince, I'm sure women throw themselves at your feet…"

It had been a surprise for Katara to see these women. The tribe at the South Pole was small, so selling oneself for sex or even promiscuous behavior was pretty much unheard of. Money was not a big part of life down there, as they kept to themselves and had little contact with the other kingdoms, so money for sex had been unknown to her. It had seemed strange to her to learn of this 'business' but then she had discovered so much after she left the South Pole. There had been a huge world out there, one that the Water Tribe had sadly isolated itself from – but with the threat of the Fire Nation they could hardly be blamed.

"None of them have your fire." he replied with a soft purr, moving closer. She put her hands in front of her, shaking her head.

"Afraid of me… or are you afraid of liking the touch of a Firebender?" he asked moving even closer.

"I'm not interested!" she stated flatly, "Take me back outside and tie me to the tree."

"No."

"What must I do to get out of this situation?" she asked, desperation giving her voice a harsh edge.

"I can think of a few things." he whispered. She yelped as he pulled her close, his hand sliding across her rear end. She received a firm squeeze there and startled a bit before Zuko placed a kiss on the side of her neck.

Katara jerked away and lifted her hand to slap him. He caught her wrist and shook his head, smirking as he licked her fingers lightly.

"Now, now…play nice. I really have no intent to harm you. Relax."

"I don't want to!" Katara stated, her eyes glinting with defiance.

"Want to bet?" he asked with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, why not." she replied dryly.

"A bag of silver coins says that you will find yourself enjoying my company tonight."

Katara blanched. She didn't have that money…and she probably never would. A bag of _silver?_ ...All she had were these two copper coins, and they weren't even hers, since they belonged to Sokka and Aang as well.

"Is this funny?" she asked irately and he shook his head.

"To make it even, I will count out one hundred silver coins. You will be paid in full if you relax and let yourself go." Zuko replied. She stared back at him, her jaw set in a tight line.

That certainly was...a huge sum of money. She was not certain just how much one hundred silver could buy, but she guessed it would be a lot. But she had her pride! She was not a whore to be used by a Firebender! To hell with him and his money! A hundred silver was probably just a drop in the bucket to royalty!

"I'm not a whore! I can't be bought!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms and glaring at him. The money was most likely his attempt at bribery. How stupid did he think she was? She would accept no amount of bribery for her body or for Aang!

"Did I say anything about buying you off?" he asked with a smirk.

"You just said...a hundred..."

"If I'd wanted to buy anyone off I'd buy entire villages." he stated calmly, "such is the wealth at my command."

"That's nice." she said flatly.

"So is it a deal? The money's yours, no strings attached. It's not a payment for services. It would be a gift." he said watching her calmly, having told the truth. He would keep his word. He had no desire to _pay_ for sex. And he didn't even have the money on him right now, so she wouldn't receive it tonight. Of course, she didn't have to know that...

His family was so rich that they could buy hundreds of villages should they choose to do so and not have to worry about becoming poor because more wealth poured into their coffers from taxes, even though much of it poured back out to the military and the Great War.. Even as an exiled Prince he still had some power.

"No, it is not!" she said haughtily. She wished there were water in the room so she could bend it against this...arrogant bastard.

He crossed his arms, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Afraid of a little wager? Afraid that I am right?" he asked. His gaze was calculating, but she saw no hostility in his face.

"I am not afraid!" she replied hotly.

"It sure sounds like you are…"

"You think you can just intimidate me into giving you whatever you want or giving me money for my body! You're not getting me or the Avatar and that is that!" she hissed, "You're just...a spoiled brat Prince!"

For a moment his eyes narrowed dangerously but he calmed himself, his hands tightening into fists but staying close to his body.

"May I remind you that my wager is quite fair. Of course I can take what I want by force and use my power to hold you in place while I take you."

Katara growled and tackled him, feeling frustrated. He looked up at her for several moments, relishing the fire in her eyes as she glared down at him. He rolled her onto her back pinning her down, wrapping his hands around her wrists. She realized the error of her impulsive move and squirmed, trying to get out from under him as she dealt with the realization that he had baited her with his comment so she would attack him.

"You have a temper like mine."

"Stop saying that!" Katara yelled, "I am a Waterbender, not a Firebender!"

The temptation to show this woman just what happened to those who defied him danced through his mind, but the Firebender pushed it back. It would not be as much fun if she were in pain, and he was not a sadist. He needed to keep his wits about him if he was to continue this…for lack of a better word, courtship.

"Anger is a fiery emotion." he whispered fiercely, "Just admit it."

"No it's not!" Katara insisted hotly. Anger could be like water, like the driving rain or angry waves. It could freeze someone to death, or drown someone in a torrent. Simple as that… right?

"Ahh, but it is." he said with a knowing smile, "and you're scared of that."

Katara blinked, not even knowing what to say to that.

"But you do not have to be scared." he said in a surprisingly tender voice, caressing her face, "just give in and let go." he murmured before placing a light kiss on her lips, their mouths barely grazing against each other. Her expression revealed that his gentleness surprised her, and she did not pull away, a soft whimper escaping from between her lips.

"I will not harm you. You have my word on that. This has absolutely nothing to do with the Avatar. You don't have to say anything about him or give me any other information. That's not why I brought you here."

For some odd reason...she felt calmed by these words. Zuko had insisted so strongly on his honor, and he sounded so earnest about keeping his word.

"You are beautiful, and worthy of my attention." he said with a soft whisper. The dark-skinned girl blinked and blushed, staring deep into these amber eyes. How did one come by such an interesting shade? Different shades of brown, blue, green and gray she had seen, but gold?

He kissed her again, holding her close, his hands caressing her face after having let go of her own hands. She felt his tongue slide into her mouth and was torn between playing with his tongue or trying to push it out. Zuko looked at her silently begging for her to let go with his surprisingly expressive gaze. She whimpered softly as his tongue curled around hers, and he smiled, teasing her with his tongue then pulled back a little and waited for her to make the next move.

Katara stared up at him. As much as she hated to admit it...it had felt good.

"I can't do this." she said softly, shaking her head slowly.

"Yes you can." he said quietly, "just forget that we are on different sides for now, and just let go."

"And what happens tomorrow?" she asked with narrowed eyes, "Once you return me will you go back to hating me?"

"What makes you think I hate you?" he replied. She stared at him warily.

"You've given no indication otherwise. You attacked my village… you and your men set fire to the village of Kyoshi in pursuit of the Avatar, you pursued us to Avatar Roku's temple..."

"It is nothing personal. It is my mission, a mission that I was given by the Fire Lord. And I have nothing against you. Truly. I have never had any reason to hate you." His tone was open and honest.

"It's good to know you don't hate me. Now let me go." she asked. He shook his head, letting out an almost inaudible sigh.

"We can put aside what we are."

"I cannot do this!" she insisted, struggling against his weight.

"Yes you can." he said coolly.

"No!" she insisted hotly

"_Yes you can_." he insisted harder, trying again to keep his temper in check. She hissed and writhed against him like a minx-snake, but he only tightened his grip. He stared down at her form a moment before bringing her lips to hers. A sudden hiss burst from his lips when she bit his lower lip, causing him to jerk back. He tightened his grip, feeling frustrated. A Waterbending peasant should feel honored to have his attention!

"I give you my word, and you defy me!" he snarled.

"Fuck you!" she yelled. Icy blue eyes glared into fiery amber ones and he growled before he thrust his hands through the opening of her robe and squeezed her breasts, tightening his grip considerably when she tried to kick him. She screamed as his hands groped her, they almost felt as if they were on fire.

"Feel like being more cooperative now?" he asked with a tight smirk. She glared at him defiantly.

"Your choice. Passionate or brutal."

"That's not much of a choice." Katara whispered, her pulse racing with terror at the thought.

o0o0o0o 


	3. Chapter 3

**Cold Fire**

Chapter III

o0o0o0o

"I lose my maidenhead either way." Katara said, her voice taking on an edge of panic, "That's not fair. That's not… honorable."

"But you won't feel much pain if it's done of your free will." he said calmly, although she had noticed a flicker in his eyes when she mentioned honor, "And it'd be better for me as well. I don't want to hold you down and force you. But I _will _have you, Water maiden."

"I don't want to!" she said frantically. How the hell was she to get out of here? She yelped as he dragged her to the thick mat and she kicked against him, but with his armor it didn't achieve much. He held her down with an efficient grip, just as he had been taught in his martial lessons, glaring down at her. Deep down inside he knew it was wrong to try to force himself upon someone, but this Waterbender had become a burning obsession for him ever since he had first laid eyes upon her. The Southern village... Kyoshi... Roku's temple...

He lay alone in his bed night after night, dreaming of her. Of the pleasures he could enjoy with her. He had even touched himself, imagining that it was her attending to him, with her mouth, with her hands, with the rest of her body... He had envisioned himself at her side, running his hands along her body, exploring all the warm curves that lay beneath that exotic, dark skin...

He had seen plenty of pretty girls at Court, and had even been offered some. But this was the first time he had ever truly desired a girl, having only experienced mild and passing interest before. His burning passion for the Waterbender excited and confused him. Hopefully, after tonight, he would be sated, and dream of her no more.

She cried out and struggled as he removed her robe and yanked off her pants. She certainly was feisty, but the sight of her exposed skin only aroused him all the more. All that remained was the white linen around her hips and between her legs, hiding her most intimate areas.

"One last chance." Zuko stated calmly as she lay before him, whimpering softly.

"Well?" he asked. She was truly beautiful, with tanned skin and nipples the color of chocolate. How often had he fantasized about her? No other woman had ever caused him to react this way, not even when they offered him enticing peeks of their flesh in an attempt to rouse his interest in them. How often had…he tried to exorcise her from his dreams only to think about her even more? It was not supposed to happen! She was a lowly Waterbender, of a people that practically didn't exist because of their scarce numbers. Perhaps he should simply let her go and try to forget about her. Then…

He blinked and shook his head. Something in him told him that it would just make things worse. Being so close to her, then letting her loose would be stupid. One way or another she would be his. Perhaps after he had tasted of her he would be sated.

"Please." she asked softly. Her eyes, which had been so filled with icy defiance before, were now a soft blue, wary and pleading.

"Please what?" he asked coldly.

"Please...have mercy." she said softly.

"Mercy? Those who ask for mercy rarely get it."

"I...what...I was defending myself! As any proper maiden should!" she argued, trying to cover her chest with her arms.

"Is it so hard to comprehend that I desire you?" he demanded, placing his hands on the bed and leaning forward, glaring at her. His erection was pressing painfully against his armor, and he looked forward to release. She looked away, trying to scuttle off the mat, but he pinned her down.

"Is it too much to ask that you consider it?"

"I..." she sighed softly, looking down. Had he not given her his word? Yet he was trying to make her...do something she didn't want. He was a threat to Aang. The Fire Nation was evil!

"Look, I gave you my word. And no one will know of this but us."

"I know you did." Katara said, looking up at him. "And I'm glad for that. But..." Her words died down as he lifted himself and started removing his armor. He paused as he noticed her watching, allowing her to see what he was doing, keeping an eye on her in case she tried to attack him again.

His shirt and trousers were made of a loose gray material, but she could see hints of a well-defined body. Broad shoulders – at least for a teenager – excellent posture, no physical frailties as far as she could see. Aside from his scar, of course.

"As I said if you let yourself go, the pain will be gone in a matter of moments." Zuko said and she started to shake her head again, fighting back tears.

The young Waterbender blinked when she felt a tender caress on her cheek as he wiped the tears with his fingers.

"Just let go. Just stop fighting and enjoy the pleasure. Let us forget the roles we are in." he said calmly as he continued to stroke her cheek. She stared in surprise as he tasted of the tears with his finger before he leaned down his head, kissing the rest of the tears from her cheeks with a gentleness that was very different from the antagonistic Prince that she had come to know.

She stared as the Fire Prince got back up and removed his shirt, and…ohh… he..._was_ very handsome. He stood there for several moments, letting her study him.

Zuko leaned forward, kissing her fiercely after he dropped his shirt, biting her lip gently as she did so, and Katara shivered but did not resist. If she could not escape...then better this way than taking it in brutally? Was it better to fight and try to maintain her honor, or lay back and let him have his way, with no violence?

When he pulled back she looked down shyly at the dark red blanket. She never thought she would be doing it with Zuko, of all people, whether it be her first time or well... _ever._ He was ruthless, stubborn, a bastard... For a moment she wondered if there was another side to him, the side she had seen in the briefest glimpse when he had looked at her just now.

She shivered as she felt a hand on her breast. That hand was so warm...

**(Most of the rest of the chapter is too hot and sizzling for FFN standards... so if you wanna read the smut, just skip on over to my profile where you can find a link to the full version of this chapter. Yum!)**

They lay there together, still intimately joined as he lowered his head to her shoulder. Instead of a smirk or a threat, Zuko simply kissed her cheek, nuzzling her gently. She responded with a nuzzle of her own as she stroked his scalp, toying with his topknot. His body was warmer than before, she noted with a bit of curiosity…and she discovered that she liked that warmth a lot.

"I wish..." he sighed softly and took a deep breath, "I wish we weren't on different sides and that...I had met you a long time ago…" he said, kissing her again. She stared back at him in silence, her breath coming in long draws as she oriented herself.

"I will take you back, though. I _did_ give my word." he murmured. Remaining silent, Katara processed this statement, a part of her wishing he wouldn't keep his word, yet another part feeling happy and very relieved that he was in fact going to honor her.

"Thank you." she said softly as he caressed her cheek. His weight was warm and heavy, yet comfortable and she lay there quietly, her hand lightly trailing its fingers along his back.

He stared up into her eyes. Such a beautiful Water maiden she was. And when he was younger, his tutors had always told him that the Water Tribes were barbaric and ugly savages…

Zuko almost startled when he realized he did not even know her name. The woman that he had just been intimate with, and he didn't know her name! And she had not bothered to tell him, or correct him when he called her Waterbender or Water maiden. He had just been very intimate with her, she hadn't bothered giving it to him!

"Waterbender." he whispered. She shifted and gave out a soft 'Mmh?'

"What is your name?" he asked softly. She simply stared for several moments, almost as if she did not understand the question, or if she was wondering if she should give him her name.

"Well?"

"…Katara." she replied softly, her voice barely audible. He took a moment to process that name. It was lovely, it sounded lovely coming from her mouth. He repeated it to himself mentally. It was a name that suited her.

"_Katara_." Zuko whispered, feeling the name roll off his tongue in a pleasing way as he lay his head on her shoulder.

o0o0o0o


	4. Chapter 4

**Cold Fire**

Chapter IV

The original version of Cold Fire had six chapters, but I have merged some of them together, so this fourth chapter is actually the last one. Please enjoy, and don't forget to leave feedback!

o0o0o0o

The golden-eyed Prince felt the soft curves under him, the warmth that surrounded him, and the comforting scent of her flesh. He lowered his head again, relaxing against her.

Katara was beautiful in a way that the ladies of the Court would never be. Her thick braid was draped across her shoulder, and one of his hands reached up to gently touch it before his hand ran along her tanned shoulder. This deep and rich color seemed impossible, since the people of the polar regions covered themselves up with a almost obscene amount of clothing and didn't get much sun throughout a majority of the year, but nonetheless the flesh was such a nice, inviting caramel color.

Her body was so warm, and he savored the softness that was pressed to the front of his body. Katara felt like fire personified to him, albeit a soft, reassuring fire, like the one you came to during a cold night, or the heat that radiated from a furnace or lamp. She shifted a little and he murmured softly in pleasure, content to simply enjoy the afterglow.

The young Waterbender had been dozing a bit, but when the Firebender on top of her shifted around, her eyes fluttered open. Zuko found himself lost in these pools of blue. She was a stunning creature whose intelligence and fire was matched only by her beauty. Why did they have to be on different sides?

Katara stared at him for a moment, everything coming back to her as she slowly came down from her high. She blushed and looked away, her heart pounding as she processed what had happened.

"We have...some time left before I take you back." Zuko said. She nodded slowly.

"I'd like to spend more time with you."

"So you can have more of this?" she asked, touching her breast before flicking her hand downward to indicate lower regions.

"Of course I'd like to."

"Why?"

"You intrigue me, Katara." he replied in a quiet and retrospective tone. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at him curiously. He kissed her on the tip of her nose. She blinked at this unexpected but sweet gesture. He pulled her close and hugged her, and she shivered as she felt the warmth that emanated from his form.

He was the fire that would consume her. But only if she let him. She looked away again, her heart pounding.

Zuko smirked before kissing his way once more down her body and Katara shifted slightly, trying to hide her enjoyment of his attention as she continued to keep her gaze demurely averted, which was somewhat humorous considering what she had just done. He turned her over, inhaling her scent as he nuzzled the small of her back. Delightful, so delightful and intoxicating... she had a faintly sweet smell, one he could not identify, and it was mixed along with the scent of heat and sweat from their lovemaking. Add to that a scent that he could only identify as an ocean breeze and a trace of the outdoors-of grass, of pine, of smoke, and the melange of scents made for a pleasant personal odor. Far more pleasant than the manufactured fragrances back home, that was for sure.

**(Smut here! You know where to find it...)**

"The pleasure we shared was mutual." he responded, guessing what she was thinking of and she nodded although she avoided eye contact.

"And I've been more then fair, have I not?" he asked and she nodded again.

"So, I'm not as bad as I seem now, am I?" he asked. She was silent, so he continued.

"This night was wonderful and I would bet that there is no one else who could satisfy me as well as you did." Zuko said, his voice dropping to a low tone. She was silent for a moment, her heart still pounding from the passion they had shared.

"Me? But...I mean...I've never..."

"You were... _are_ stunning." he replied in a soft whisper, and Katara could not help but feel flattered at words that were uttered with such frankness. When he kissed her again, she did not protest and tilted her face toward him. When the kiss ended, he nuzzled her and she blinked and looked down shyly. He licked her neck and she shivered happily as he stroked her arm. For now they would talk, and he knew there wasn't much time left before he would have to take her back out. He was tempted to simply take her back to his ship and keep her to warm his bed.

But he had his honor and his word.

Well, he would... make sure their paths crossed again. Of that he would not fail in doing. After all, he still had the Avatar to hunt and Katara would be with him. And one way or another he would make Katara his, and capture the Avatar.

Katara shivered as he bit the side of her neck. She moaned softly as he bit her several more times, as if he was placing his mark on her. He bit her again on the shoulder then licked the mark, and she couldn't help but shiver as she felt his tongue caress the area lovingly, his tongue massaging the affected area in a gesture that she found immensely enjoyable.

"Yes. That feels good." she murmured, nodding.

"Mmm." Encouraged by her praise, Zuko continued to rub his tongue along said area, seeing a faint but pleased smile on her lips. It was such a pretty smile, and after a while, he lifted his head to look down at her.

Zuko climbed off the bed, slipping on his underclothes as well as his shirt and pants, saying nothing. She followed suit, pulling on her clothing. She was silent as he slipped on his armor, watching as he adjusted and fastened it to his body. He removed a small bag from under his armor. It contained a dagger, coins, and something else in a packet. He handed the packet to her, and she glanced down at the folded paper with curiosity.

"Herbs. To prevent unwanted results. Make tea with it." he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Katara blinked and nodded, taking the packet. She was aware of herbs used for this purpose but it surprised her that he had them on him. How long had he been carrying this around? She could not help but wonder if he had slept with other women and carried herbs around as a safety measure. And with that she felt offended – was she merely another conquest to him, a game? She frowned a little as she looked down at the neatly sealed paper.

As if he had read her mind, he shook his head.

"They're…just for you." he said quietly. She looked back up at him and he moved closer, cupping her hands and wrapping them around the packet.

"I have wanted you ever since I first laid eyes upon you – but I was not so foolish as to not take safeguards against…consequences. I have no desire to burden either of us." Zuko stated simply and she nodded. She was strangely touched by his… forethought for her. He lowered his lips to hers in one final kiss, pressing against them firmly and inhaling her scent as he broke the kiss to nuzzle her.

He suddenly grabbed her arm and unlocked the door, escorting her out, his face a mask of cold aloofness. She stared straight ahead, saying nothing as he tied her to the tree. It was still dark, though she could see the first light of morning as a barest hint of lighter blue over the trees. When she was secured he looked at her for a moment before inclining his head in a slight bow. She looked at him quietly as he turned away from her.

She was not even sure what had happened between them, as if this had all just been a dream. He simply stood there with his back to her, facing the river. What could she say to him? She sighed softly, leaning back against the tree, looking up through the branches at the fading stars.

o0o0o0o

Landing on Appa's back had hurt, but it was better than being dashed at the bottom of the waterfall and Katara groaned softly as she rubbed her shoulder. Being up in the air felt good, it was the only place where she really felt safe – aside from being fired at by Fire Nation ships, of course – and having the Waterbending scroll in her lap was a definite plus.

Her hand traveled to her sash, feeling the packet Zuko had given her and she was thankful for his... careful consideration. She could only imagine how Sokka would react if he found out that the Prince of the Fire Nation was the father of his sister's child. He would probably take on the whole Fire Nation itself, she thought with a wry smirk.

"Why are you smiling?" Sokka asked and she blinked and looked up at him.

"Oh…nothing. Just thinking." Katara said nonchalantly. Sokka shrugged and said nothing, looking out at the sky.

No one could ever know of this, especially not her two companions. It would be her secret. She never really had any secrets before until now and she sighed softly.

The clouds surrounded them and she couldn't even see the oceans or earth itself. It would be nice to stay up here forever, no worries, no nothing. Her shoulder and neck hurt where Zuko had bitten it several times during the course of their… what could she call it? _Lovemaking?_ No. What he had given her…was raw sex. It had been fierce, filled with fire and passion and need.

Her hand went up to where her neck joined her shoulder, touching it gingerly. A mild bruise had already formed, and would leave her sore for a couple of days. And then after that…there would be no more physical reminders. She wondered if she could ever forget.

Her hand traveled from her shoulder to her collarbone and up…feeling bare flesh.

_Damn him to the nine hells_. He still had her necklace! That _bastard_...

o0o0o0o

The Prince of the Fire Nation glared down at the river, seeing the wreckage of the two boats. Damn Avatar. But the child would be his one day. He would not give up. His very honor depended on it. He silently cursed the other boy, the Water Tribe idiot, for causing this trouble, for turning the pirates against him.

He would catch them all. Every time they escaped, he learned from his mistakes. He would parade the Avatar in chains before his father and restore his place as an honored Prince, heir to the Dragon Throne, next in line to rule the Fire Nation.

His hand idly wandered to the purse hidden under his armor, his fingers finding the opening and fingering what was inside. He felt the sash and the smooth, cool stone and could not help but smirk to himself a bit. He had enjoyed her very much, like nothing he had before. She was a cool drink of water, one that had sated his fire if just temporarily and left him yearning for more. And he knew they would cross paths again. How could they not, for he _would_ capture the Avatar!

He slid his hand out of his belt, and stared out at the wreckage. Stupid pirates. They had let their greed overcome them. Well, they got what they deserved.

Zuko heard a soft chuckle behind him and set his jaw. He was in no mood for Iroh's humor and he listened with half an ear. Something about a lotus tile being in his sleeve the whole time.

Damnit. All this trouble for a stupid tile! He whipped around, grabbing the tile from his uncle and drew his arm back, hurling it as hard as he could, watching that tile ride a graceful arc in the air before it started its downward path. He watched with grim satisfaction as it sailed down to hit one of those pirates, the squirrelly-looking one. He had especially disliked that one.

He ignored Uncle's protest and stormed away in the direction of his ship.

o0o0o0o

As the exiled Prince of the Fire Nation sat in meditation, his thoughts wandered back to Katara. The Waterbender finally had a name, and it repeated itself in his mind whenever he fantasized about her.

He couldn't help but notice the irony of the situation. He was certain that after he had taken her, that he would no longer have any interest in her. It was what he had been _hoping_ for. He had enjoyed his fantasies of her, yet they had also left him frustrated, as fantasies were wont to. But the reality had proved to be far more glorious and enjoyable than his wildest dreams. He thought of her more than he had ever before. He lay there in his empty bed at nights, aching for her, remembering the feel of her body under his hands, her warm body nestled against his own. However much he tried to banish her from his mind, she always came back, an alluring phantom who reminded him constantly of what he had shared with her.

Zuko stared into the flames, letting out his breath as he tried to clear his mind. All he had to do was concentrate on the flames in front of him.

As he did, his gaze became half-lidded as he slowly slipped into meditation, his breathing becoming regular as his shoulders slumped slightly, though his back and neck remained straight. The irregular beat of the flames reassured him, and he let himself become lost in their glow.

The flames started to take shape, but he did not notice right away because he was so lost in contemplation. He stared ahead with an unfocused gaze as the fire continued to flicker and dance, a beautiful symphony of reds and golds, ever-changing, ever-consuming. But soon enough, he started to realize – not without a small amount of surprise – that the flames had taken the shape of Katara, dancing within the fire, her undulating body marked with lines of flickering gold. His eyes widened as he stared at this phantom image of the Waterbender enveloped within his element.

_You will be mine._

o0o0o0o

Continued in **Hot Water**

MM/Spleefmistress/CultOfStrawberry

First Completed/Published – 5/30/05

Final Version/Edition – January 1, 2010


End file.
